


【高栾/良堂】师父说江湖险恶，记得回家 11

by bhyexiu



Category: all堂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhyexiu/pseuds/bhyexiu





	【高栾/良堂】师父说江湖险恶，记得回家 11

古代架空，OOC文笔差  
良堂，本章无高栾没打tag  
　  
11.  
　　  
　　【就是一种……会让你特别想睡觉的药。】  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂尽力把栾云平闻过药后得出的结论简单化，食指沾着茶水，一字字写在桌面上。  
　　  
　　外面的宫女侍卫好像都很确信小太子服药后就不能偷溜，门外一个守着的都没，以至于孟鹤堂可以轻轻松松翻进去取药，轻轻松松翻出去给栾云平鉴毒，又轻轻松松翻了回来。  
　　  
　　但小太子再如何都只有十岁，孟鹤堂绞尽脑汁想拉近两人的距离，连写出来的字体都变得又圆又可爱：【我叫孟鹤堂，你叫什么呀？】  
　　  
　　小太子撇了撇嘴，配合着也把字写得胖乎乎的：【周九良。】  
　　  
　　【那我叫你九良！我叫——】孟鹤堂眼睛亮亮的，伸手温柔地包住周九良的肉嘟嘟的小手，捉着他的手指，在桌上一笔一划写：【孟鹤堂。】  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂的手冰冰凉凉，茶水也是冷的，周九良却觉得烫，被握住的手烫，脸颊烫，浑身都烫。热流冲破尘封的记忆的闸门，流经身体的每个角落，最终汇入心间。那里有各种模样的孟鹤堂。七八岁的孟小仙儿，十五岁的假小和尚，还有，威风凛凛的孟少将军。  
　　  
　　孟少将军骑着战马，背后是云城的城门。  
　　  
　　漠北十八骑将他团团围住，刀枪剑戟齐齐指向他一人。  
　　  
　　硝烟四起，他手握一柄断剑。  
　　  
　　剑起。剑落。  
　　  
　　黑暗骤临。  
　　  
　　万籁俱寂。许久光线才挤入视野。  
　　  
　　“怎么忽然就发热了？”  
　　  
　　见周九良睁眼，孟鹤堂赶紧停了给他擦汗的动作，凑过去用气音紧张兮兮地问。  
　　  
　　周九良盯着他锃亮的脑袋，什么情绪都散的了个干净，好容易才憋住笑意，故作委屈地说：“腰疼，像被什么搁着了。”  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂果然被转移走注意力，一边念着小孩哪有腰一边把手探进被子里摸索。  
　　  
　　果然摸到周九良身下有个东西，拿出来一看，却是块打磨平整的玉石，没刻内容，摸着还挺像压扁的鸡蛋。  
　　  
　　“怎么没刻东西？”孟鹤堂饶有兴致地把玉翻来覆去看，非要从上面找出点痕迹似的。  
　　  
　　周九良没说话，心中暗想，有本事给它刻字的人，还在山里做土匪头子呢。  
　　  
　　玩够了，孟鹤堂把玉放到周九良枕边，用手试了试周九良额头的温度，一抬眼就对上小孩儿一双过于平静的眼睛，吓了一跳，拍拍胸口说：“好家伙，你这小孩儿也太吓人了，比我家老爷子还死鱼眼。”  
　　  
　　“比不上您没眉毛。”周九良脑袋还烫着，说话仍有点虚弱。  
　　  
　　“……”孟鹤堂叉腰，“我有眉毛，就是浅点儿！再说没眉毛怎么了，我还就天天来给你看，就给你看我没眉毛的样子！”  
　　  
　　越说越靠近，几乎把眉毛怼在周九良眼前，周九良一扯被子盖过头顶，缩成个棉被团子拒绝交流。  
　　  
　　没想到，孟鹤堂说天天来，还真天天来。  
　　  
　　皇宫对孟鹤堂来说好像家后院，轻功一使脚底生风，除了皇帝寝宫外从栾云平暂住的太医院到各宫各殿，都给他走得熟门熟路，近道小路比周九良认得还多。  
　　  
　　天天就踩着周九良被灌完药的点儿来，一边看着周九良喝下栾云平配的苦兮兮的药，一边跟着皱起眉头苦着脸，等周九良喝下最后一口，好像自己也尝了黄莲一样吐出舌头，一脸苦不堪言，弄得周九良很出戏，差点把药再喷出去。  
　　  
　　每回喝完药，孟鹤堂就给周九良嘴里塞一个蜜饯，自己吃两个，再给周九良塞一个，自己再吃两个，吃完就把盛蜜饯的小罐子藏到高处，美其名曰担忧太子坏了牙。  
　　  
　　结果小太子没问题，他自己倒犯起牙疼。  
　　  
　　刚好是殿试那几日，正陪着假扮高僧的栾云平又给皇帝号了次脉，原本乖乖跪坐着被皇帝身边千娇百媚的贤妃瞪了好几眼，忽然左边某颗牙连腮帮子一阵剧痛，眼泪花都给疼出来了，把偷偷瞪他的贤妃也吓了一跳，还当自己练成了眼神伤人的本事。  
　　  
　　最后孟鹤堂被栾云平勒令暂时戒掉蜜饯，在太子东宫偷藏的小零食就换成了瓜子。  
　　  
　　“你在担心？”周九良看着第三次把瓜子仁连瓜子壳一起嚼吧嚼吧咽进肚里的孟鹤堂问。  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂一下回过神，这段时日把东宫摸得门清，知道夜里侍卫宫女比主子睡得早，便不甚在意地随口回他：“那你猜猜我在担心什么呗。”  
　　  
　　哄孩子似的。  
　　  
　　周九良闭了闭眼，缓缓说道：“父皇好猜忌多疑，必会再次在殿试是为难于高老丞相嫡长子高峰，为了消解他的疑心，栾大师才会入宫。这段时日栾大师虽然给皇帝吃了不少定心丸，你到底还是担心，担心高峰不能跻身三鼎甲，更担心栾大师计策败露。”  
　　  
　　十岁的小太子说话还带着童音，说的内容却叫孟鹤堂心惊肉跳。  
　　  
　　相处不过短短一个月，一步都未曾出过东宫，他是怎么猜出这么多的？他还知道多少？  
　　  
　　有些东西在脑海内一闪而过。  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂猛地跳起来：“你是神童哇！可以啊！都快赶上我师兄当年了！”说完一巴掌拍在人背上。  
　　  
　　周九良被拍得呛了几下，奶声奶气地无奈道，“孟哥，我毕竟也是个太子。”  
　　  
　　这话本是想说他再不受宠也是个太子，孟鹤堂怎么敢又是大喊大叫又是拿巴掌拍的。孟鹤堂却理解岔了，摸了摸头，有点不好意思道：“也是哦，你是太子，肯定比普通小孩更聪明更懂事嘛。”说完还自作多情地心里泛酸，觉得被迫长大的小孩真可怜。  
　　  
　　周九良到底没再解释，摇摇扇子晃晃头，合着屋外的风声，和他一起等明日到来。

-tbc-


End file.
